Radio communication systems are utilized by many through which to communicate. Improved communication mobility is provided when a communication service is carried out by way of a radio communication system as radio channels are utilized to communicate communication data.
Many varied, communication services are carried out with, and by, a wireless device operable in a radio communication system. A wireless device is often times capable of providing, for instance, any of various telephonic communication services including, e.g., voice, video, multi-media, and data communication services.
A radio channel, however, is susceptible to environmental, and other, factors that distort are sometimes difficult to correct or overcome. Fading conditions on the radio communications channel, co-channel interference, and adjacent-channel interference are amongst the causes of distortion to communication upon a radio channel. While such distortion is not unique to radio communication systems, such distortion is sometimes more difficult to prevent upon a radio communication channel. The distortion distorts the communicated information. And, if too significant, the communication of data pursuant to the communication service might be terminated. Such termination shall, at times, be referred to herein as a call drop.
Reconnection of a communication connection is typically required to continue the communication service subsequent to the communication-service termination. Reconnection, if initiated by a user of the wireless device typically requires the user manually to enter reconnect instructions. The reconnect instructions include, e.g., a contact identifier, such as a phone number or URL (Uniform Resource Locator) or other entered data forming a command that causes reconnection of the dropped call. If the phone number, URL, or other data is not readily available to the user, this procedure required of the user. The user of the wireless device typically is required to obtain and then enter the dialing digits or other contact identifier associated with the other communication party or otherwise enters a command to reconnect the call. If the contact identifier is not readily available, this procedure required of the user of the device can quickly become frustrating.